


Man of My Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Man of My Fantasies

You had been staying with your brother for a few weeks since you moved back to Charming. Once Donna passed and Mary made it clear that she had no intention of sticking around any longer, you thought it best to move back home and support your brother any way you could. So, you uprooted your life in Denver and moved back to the only other home you've ever known. After eight years of living in Denver, you had grown accustomed to the chilly weather, snow, and booming metropolis. It was a struggle to adjust back into the small, "quiet" life in Charming. You had just received an offer for an assistant special education teacher in the local elementary school that you're niece and nephew attended. Which was great, because you needed to have some financial security to finally move out of Opie's place and the rent wasn't cheap. Not that you didn't love your family, but a ranch house with your niece and nephew, your dad, your brother, and his brothers revolving in and out of the home at their convenience was not a suitable living environment for anyone, let along a young, single woman. Which is how you ended up in this particular predicament, topless in the guest bedroom with your brother uncharacteristically yelling at you. 

\---

You had woken up this bright Saturday morning with some much needed alone time. Opie was on some overnight run to Tacoma to meet with SAMTAC with a couple of the other guys. Lyla took Ellie and Kenny after school, Friday, for a sleepover with Piper. Since Ellie, Kenny, and Opie were all gone, it gave Piney, Gemma, or any of the brothers absolutely no reason to barge into the home. It was your first chance at alone time since moving back home. You didn't have to set an alarm and wasn't awoken by rambunctious kids or the roar of Harleys. You made your way into the kitchen and cooked yourself some waffles and skipped the coffee for your favorite tea. You watched a couple episodes of your favorite sitcom before settling in the backyard with another cup of tea and a joint provided to you by the lovely Bobby Elvis. You were able to relax and reflect on how wonderfully supportive your SAMCRO family has always been despite the obstacles they are up against. You had a soft twinge of guilt considering the sparse visits your family received from you over the years. However, you were thankful they still welcomed you with open arms the minute you returned. 

You thought about what it would have been like if you stayed. You assumed you would have not gone to college and probably ended up an Old Lady to one of these guys. You guess it probably would have been Juice if you let yourself get intimate with him. He was always incredibly sweet when you spent time with him and thankful that hasn't changed since he was a prospect. It would have made the most sense to everyone, especially your brother. Juice was the closest in age to you and everyone knew he wouldn't do anything to ever harm any woman he was with. But, if you were being honest with yourself, there was another man who you secretly pined over for so many years. Only Gemma knew of your pining, as the observant woman could almost smell a potential love match miles away. You've only spoken about it once, when you were almost 20 and visiting during the holidays between semesters. At Thanksgiving that year, Gemma caught you stealing glances more frequently as you gained more and more liquid courage. At some point in the night, Chibs reciprocated a few of those glances, giving you the confidence you needed to make your move. Gemma, on the other hand, had a more rational thought process on the consequences of your plan. 

Before you could make your way to his lap on Gemma's couch, the SAMCRO Queen whisked you away down the empty hall leading to the bedrooms and talked some sense into you. Gemma sobered you up emotionally, reminding you that he was still married and significantly older than you. She reminded you that you were only 19, barely an adult despite what you believed, and Chibs was in his 30s. It wouldn't be the best move, as Gemma believed he would reject your advances due to the age difference and his wife in Ireland. She talked some sense into you and, thankfully, saved you from the embarrassment his rejection would have caused. 

But, for many years, that didn't deter your fantasies of being his Old Lady. Eventually, you settled into life in Denver and Chibs didn't occupy your mind as much as before. Several years later and many years older, you thought those feelings were nothing but a young woman's crush. So, when you moved back to Charming, you weren't expecting your attraction to him to rev up again like you hadn't even left. You were wiser and older now, but not an idiot. He was just as sexy, charming, and caring as he was when you were younger. He had gray hairs painted throughout his thick locks now, which made him look more distinguished, in your opinion. He had put on more weight than when he was younger, but in a way that showcased his natural strength. You almost melted into a puddle of sexual frustration when he helped you move your boxes into a storage unit when you moved back. You still stole glances, just like your younger self, and wondered if it would be different since so much time has past. 

Chibs flirted, too. Which definitely didn't help you get a hold on your fantasies. Like the other brothers, Chibs could recognize your beauty and body like any straight man. But you have been trying to convince yourself that a little harmless flirting didn't mean he wanted you as much as you wanted him. Hell, even Jax, who was like another brother to you, flirted when he had a few. So, you remained content in your fantasies, hoping if it was meant to happen he would make his move. 

Once you were good and baked, you headed back inside to take a long and hot shower. With four people in the home and basically one good shower (Opie hadn't gotten around to fixing the other), long and hot showers were a thing of the past. You took your time in the shower this afternoon. Using the good shampoo and conditioner, shaving basically everything below the chin (you wanted to feel soft), and using your sugar scrub and other special products you've accumulated for days like this to treat yourself. During your shower, with the speaker blasting your favorite songs in the small bathroom, you failed to hear the roar of three Harleys pull into the driveway and the men riding them enter the home, making themselves comfortable raiding the fridge for snacks.

You stepped out of the shower once the water ran cold. Feeling more refreshed than you have felt in weeks. You dried yourself off and made your way into the bedroom to get dressed. Completely unaware over the sound of your music filling the home that Happy, Bobby, and Chibs were munching away on your lunch supplies in the kitchen.

The guys had come to the home to wait for Opie, Jax, Kozik, and Juice to return from Tacoma. Upon their arrival, they realized you were in the shower and planned to wait for you to get dressed before letting you know they were here. Happy and Bobby eventually stepped outside for a smoke, while Chibs waited patiently for you to come out of your room to greet you. After taking, what he felt like, forever, he decided to make you aware they were there. 

\---

Once you got out of the shower, you took your time being able to walk around your room naked before beginning to get dressed. You took time applying lotion on your whole body, brushing out your hair and finding some cute panties to make yourself feel good. You had just finished brushing your hair in just your cheeky panties when your bedroom door swung open. 

You jumped a mile, a scream dying in your throat when you recognized the intruder. 

“Jesus Christ, excuse you!”, you shouted, throwing your brush at Chibs and simultaneously trying to cover yourself. The brush missed his head by a foot, smacking into the wall next to the door. Chibs was initially shocked, catching you in this compromising position, before a mischievous smirk graced his annoyingly handsome face.

“Aye, ’cuse me lass. I didnae realize ‘oud be exposed but I cannae say I’m sorry I caught ye,” Chibs remarked, eyes committing everything to memory before you could adequately cover yourself up. His heated gaze forced a deep blush to grace your cheeks. In that moment, you recognized this as the moment to make it happen. Chibs was shocked as your entire demeanor changed in an instant. You straightened up and dropped the throw pillow you were using to cover yourself, a smirk gracing your face. His eyes almost popped out of his head and you quickly made your way to him, stopping short a couple of feet away. “Well if you aren’t sorry, whatcha gonna do to make it up to me?” In a second, Chibs slammed the door behind him with one hand and scooped you up around the waist bringing to you straddle his lap on the edge of the bed. 

You let out a small squeal as he did so in surprise before settling in his lap. “Ye sure ‘bout this, (Y/N)?” You briefly lost that confidence at his question, simply looking down as you fingered his kutte, bit his lip, and gave him a soft nod. Chibs groaned and wrapped his arms around your body tighter, digging his fingertips into your ass and pulling you closer to him. You met his gaze and briefly noted the hunger in his eyes before he leaned in to hungrily take your lips in a scorching kiss. 

You grind down into him as the kiss becomes more intense, seeking needed pressure where you want him most. One of his hands glides it’s way up to your breast, taking a handful and squeezing as you swallowed his groan. Your hand began to slip from under his kutte to the button of his jeans when the door abruptly swung open once again. You jumped off of Chibs’ lap onto the bed, covering yourself up behind him. In the entryway of the door, you both find your red-faced brother in front of a gaggle of his brothers trying to conceal their immature giggles like teenage girls. 

“Listen, I ca-”, you began before being cut off by your brother. “I don’t want to fucking hear it (Y/N)! I can’t fucking believe you right now! My goddamn brother, fucking Chibs, really?!” Opie stepped through the threshold, his large frame dominating both you and Chibs as you remained seated in the bed. Opie paced back and forth while ranting and raving about your “stupid decision”. Chibs stood up to gain some level with your brother.

“Op, sorry ye had ta find us like this, but I’ve been inta ye sister for a while now”, he calmly explained, “this wa’ a long time comin’“. Opie halted in place while you sat up on the bed, a throw pillow once again covering your body. Everyone held their breath as they awaited Opie’s response. You released your breath when it looked like some of the tension had left his shoulders. “Op-”, your voice almost a whisper as you silently pleaded with him to understand. His eyes briefly met yours before he swiftly turned and punched the wall next to the door, storming past his brothers out of the room, yelling “Fine, fuck it! Don’t get her pregnant!”. Once you all heard the front door slam behind Opie, none of the guys could contain their laughter any longer. Almost falling over themselves with tears in their eyes, Chibs included. You took a moment to release your breath in relief that Opie didn’t murder Chibs. 

You were suddenly hit with reality again on your lack of clothing when Happy suddenly spoke up. 

“Nice tits,” he stated in his usual monotone voice before him and the guys bursting into another laughing fit. 

Chibs chuckled once too before supplying the men with a simple “fuck off” and slamming the door in their faces. Chibs turned to look at you, again with those hungry eyes. “Now, w’here were we?” You chucked the pillow at his face, hitting him square this time, as he jumped on top of you in the bed. You spent the rest of your afternoon finally in the arms of the man of your fantasies.


End file.
